


Pleasant Surprise

by ArminCinnaRoll



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Smut, it's just mark getting a beej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminCinnaRoll/pseuds/ArminCinnaRoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets a pleasant surprise when Jack comes out of the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasant Surprise

Mark was lying down on his and Jacks bed patiently waiting for Jack to come out of the shower. Mark turned his head towards the bathroom door as he heard the shower turn off as the door opened he was surprised to see Jack not in his pajamas but completely naked. Mark stared at Jack for a moment before looking down and giving him a sly grin.

"Someone's horny." Jack only gave a groan in response as he walked towards the bed and sat down. He swiftly moves in between Marks legs and slowly tugs down his pants. Mark chuckled but then hissed as he felt the cold air on his exposed dick. Jack held it in his hand and slowly licked up from the base to the tip while looking up at Mark. Mark let out a low groan as Jack continued to lick streaks up and down his dick.

Jack took his tongue off the base of Marks dick and moved towards the tip and began leaving small licks there. Mark let out a louder groan.

"Come on Jack, quite teasing me." Mark placed his hand on Jacks head and pushed his tip into his mouth letting out a small moan. Jack complied and took half of his dick into his mouth and began bobbing His head up and down. Mark moaned out as Jack took more of him into His mouth, his grip on Jacks hair began to tighten as he felt himself start to reach his breaking point.

"Jack, I think I'm gonna..." Mark couldn't finish his sentence as he let out a loud moan and came into Jacks mouth. Jack began licking at the tip of Marks dick to clean off any remaining cum. Mark looked down at Jack and smiled.

"Guess it's time for me to return the favor"

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay I need to go bath in holy water now 
> 
> (I'm now officially out of ideas please leave requests!!)


End file.
